Killed Badfic (TV Shows)
The Killed Badfic pages list the badfic dealt with by PPC agents. This particular page is a list of the missions carried out in TV show fandoms. To add a mission, please provide a link to the original story, the original summary and rating where possible, and a link to the mission itself. Remember to follow alphabetical order, which does not count the articles a'', ''an, or the as the first word of a title. Is the fandom you are looking for not a TV show? Go back to Killed Badfic for an overview of other genres. A-Team * "After the Sunset" by Bunny1 - K+ rated. ** Two years after the boys got their pardons from Stockwell, Face and Amy are together and have a child. But, could Tawnia Baker's reappearance threaten the happy existence they've all found? ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Angel's Lullabye" by Bunny - ? rated. ** No summary. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "A Bad Dream" by Sakara - NC-17 rated. ** A girl from the past re-enters the Team's life and she brings some haunting memories for Hannibal, and the Team. ** Mission part one part two by IndeMaat. * "A Chance for a New Life" by Retisha Harper - M rated. ** A young girl is in trouble ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "The Darkest Night" by Hannurdock - T rated. ** SLASH. Face discovers Murdock has feelings for him ** Mission (Alternative link) by IndeMaat. * "Deception:Alex' Past" by Murdock'sCrazylady - M rated. ** A look into Alex's past ** Mission part one part two part three by IndeMaat. * "Deserved Payment" by facefreak - K rated. ** The team is hired to fight off a woman's brother who only wants her inheritance. Face falls head over heels in love with her. Love story, basically ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Dragon's Eye" by Koujo-Wheeler- K+ rated. ** A mysterious girl pleads to Murdock for help... and she brings with her own brand of crazy along with her. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "How can this happen to me" by Princess Moony. ** Story was deleted ** Mission (Alternative link) by IndeMaat. * "A Life i never had" by jessieluke - T rated. ** ill post the last chapter soon so i want heaps of reviews ** Mission (Alternative link) by IndeMaat. * "A Little Loony Girl" by Loony-1995 - K+ rated. ** Murdock has a secret, a family secret, but knows he must tell the team, he just can't find the right time. Will they understand? And what will happen when Lynch finds out about her, will she become a weapon to get the A-team? ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "The Look Of Love" by Trashbags - T rated. ** While the A-Team is working a case, Hannibal is getting suspicious of fraternizing going on between two team members...And Amy is related to their new client? This is only the beginning as the story unfolds... ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Loose ends" by Howlin’ Mad Suzie - NC-17 rated. ** Murdock falls in love at first sight, but Stockwell wants him dead, and his assassin is the only person who can clear the A-Team’s name. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Love Never Dies" by MurdocksChicka - T rated. ** A woman deals with her feelings about the A-Teams execution. And is shocked to learn of the unspeakable. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "New Recruits" by Wolfman and Sketch - T rated. ** The Ateam are here to help out a couple of military personnel who are in trouble in 2006 Iraq. Title subject to change. This is an AU fic. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "A Night to Remember" by Emerald Princess20 - PG-13 rated, NC-17 for second chapter. ** Susan invites Face to her Junior Prom. Things get very interesting. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Over the River" by Alanda - NC-17 rated. ** Warning: Language, Slash, Violence ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Past meets Future" by pureevil230 - T rated. ** The A-team is given a chance out of the military but first they have to work with another team on a mission ** Mission (Alternative link) by IndeMaat. * "Penny and Sky King" by Dr. Spleenmeister. ** Story deleted by author ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Please Don't Ever Leave Me" by Suzie and Georgia - NC-17 rated. ** A strange package is send to Face. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Say 'Uncle'" by M Cleese. ** Story has been deleted ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "The Unexpected Family" by Naois - K+ rated. ** The team finds out that Murdock has a niece and she is in trouble and in need of their help. This is my first story, so please R&R. ** Mission (Alternative link) by IndeMaat. * "You are my Sunshine" by Dixie Rebel- T rated. ** Murdock finds a love when he's not expecting it ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "You Lift Me Up" & "Flying Lessons" by Nubiangeek - M rated. ** Murdock finds himself in a very interesting situation. ** Spiraling into the depths of madness and then soaring to the heights of passion, two people find that they are flying with one wing. ** Mission by IndeMaat. Avatar: The Last Airbender * "Avatar according to Sky" - T rated. ** Sky an extreme sports enthusiast and avid hunter and Avatar fan gets sucked into the world after a wish to find her place has an unexpected surprise ** Mission by Rina and Zeb. * "Avatar: The Legend of Keyx Book 1: Earth" - T-rated. ** Orphaned at a young age and forced by an evil overlord to fend for himself, Keyx, a human boy, must overcome obstacles and find his destiny to protect his new friends on their journey to save the world... The first chapter is hard to get through but if you give it a chance it gets good as you go on. Somewhat lore friendly, i tried to make it merge into the world, sorry if it doesnt ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with Agents Rayner Blitzkrieg, Evangeline von Lilith, and Lapis Lazuli. * "Avatar: Revenge Of The Fire Bending Assassin" by S.H.I.E.L.D-Agent-Phoenix - K rated. ** Imagine if Zuko and Azula had a Sister long forgotten *Please be nice, it's my first fanfic* *oh and please review* ** Mission by Karrin Blue. * "Destiny" - T rated. ** Kahlee and Zuko have been inseparable since childhood, best friends that stayed together even through out his banishment. When the Avatar returns it means change for everyone, will the two be able to follow their destiny or will they be forced apart? Starts from 1x01 onwards. Zuko/OC ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "Further" by Draco'sFictitiousWifey - M rated. ** The night that changed Zuko's life forever. Oneshot. Alternate Universe, starts after Book 2. OOCness, mpreg, birth scene. Zuko/?... ** Mission by PoorCynic. * "Hope for a fire explosion" - T rated. ** We all know about Aang. But what would happen if he had a twin sister named Hope? If there were 2 Avatars? Can she melt the cold heart of the Fire Prince? Find Out in ... Hope for a fire explosion. Katara/Aang Zuko/OC Sokka/Suki ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "How I Became Yours" - Not rated, T-M. ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "A Life Worth Living" ** Mikaila is a dual bender (water and earth) from an island that is untouched by the war. She dreams of leaving the island and exploring the world, even if everyone tells her it's too dangerous. Shortly departing her island, Mikaila is captured by none other than Prince Zuko. Follow the series as Mikaila travels with Zuko across the world while keeping her secret. Rating may change ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "wings and water" by warf12 - T rated. ** A new water bender joins the fireferrets, will she bring more problems for them or will romance start to brew OC/Bolin OC/Jinora ** Mission by Karrin Blue. Battlestar Galactica (2003) * "The Closing of an Era" by elusivemuse - M rated. ** A cylon attack on a Military Vessel left few Surviors. Thanks to the Battlestar Galactica the surviors have a chance at a new life. Can Lee Adama survive Kameron O'Neill? Lee/OFC ** Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. * "Kindred: The Embraced ~Vampire Waltz~" by Princess Arinayed (Now renamed to "~Vampire Waltz~", and restricted to only members of the site archive) - MA rated. ** To save your world…You’re going to have to kill me. ** Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. Burn Notice * "Burn Notice: Season 8" by Metsfan101 - T rated. ** FIXED SPELLING MISTAKES. Michael attempts to get Fiona pregnant while doing his client cases and dealing with a madman. REVIEWS R NEEDED. I SWEAR UR ALL PISSING ME OFF **Mission by Miah CSI * "Along Came Ruby" by Avery Blaire - K+ rated. ** Wendy finds a little girl at a crime scene, whose Aunt was killed, Wendy quickly takes a liking to the young girl and decides to take car of her as she has no family for awhile. A story of Wendy and Hodge's adventures with Ruby. ** Mission by Pretzel. Doctor Who/Torchwood * "Adventures Of The Doctor and His Daughter"- T rated. ** What if the Doctor had a daughter? Starts in the first series, with the 9th Doctor. The Doctor travels with Rose and his daughter. His daughter feels like a gooseberry with he and Rose obviously liking each other: but then she meets Captain Jack Harkness. ** Mission by Rina and Zeb * "Another Time Lord" by potterfreak1.618 - T rated. ** After Jack runs into a girl in the middle of Cardiff, he is able to meet up with the Doctor and ask for his help. But the Doctor may need help even more... ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Baby Moon's Gift" by Bry-Jack - M rated. ** Baby Moon Changed Everything...Torchwood...Slash...Het ** Extended version of chapter 3 rated NC-17 ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Birth" - Teen rated. ** The Doctor and Romana find a young woman outside the TARDIS. When the Doctor finds that her last name is familiar, he starts to wonder. Contains flashbacks. AU ** Mission by Tawaki. * "Comatose" - K rated. ** Heather is a Whovian fangirl. She's always known that. So when she wakes up from a dream and finds herself in the "Whoniverse", she's a little confused. (No non-canon pairings) (I'm sorry, this is an AWFUL summary! I promise the story is better!) ** Mission by Rina and Zeb. * "Doctor Daddy" - T rated. ** Robin Wren is your typical 15 year old girl-apart from the fact that her dad's a Time Lord, she's got her own TARDIS, and Davros wants her dead. How will the 11th Doctor cope with his troublesome teenage daughter? ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "Doctor Keira Imogene Stewart" by torchwoodlover - T rated. ** A carry on from "Cyberwoman", but rather that ending in Lisa putting her brain in pizza girl, she gets shot by Jack, and put away. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Doing the impossible" by narnia365 - M rated. ** The Doctor is back for his girl ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Ella Smith: The Doctor's Daughter" - T rated. ** Ella Smith is the youngest, but only living, daughter. After the Time War, the Doctor spent a few hundred years raising the only person he could save. His daughter. When he finally decided to get back to life adventuring and attracting trouble, they met Rose. But what about when Ella met Jack? What happened then? First in the Doctor's Daughter series. Warning! AU! Rose!Bash ** Mission by Rina and Zeb * "Eternally Yours" - T rated. ** If you had all of eternity with one person, how would you spend it? A girl bitten by an alien develops powers and curses- eventually finding her way to Torchwood years later. She meets Jack Harkness- a man, like her, who is out of his time. What will happen next? Starts S1E1, rating may change (it's Jack, people) INDEFINITE HIATUS ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. * "From Dreams to Reality: Classified Dreams" by horns-halos4ever - T rated. ** For two centuries he had dreams of her life. For 15 years she had dreams of his life, since the Doctor left him. What will happen when they meet? Could it have something to do with a person from both of their past? JackOC kind of. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "A Girl in Gold" - T rated. ** Lillian is an ordinary street girl in ordinary New York. She lives a happy life and has a good people with her. When her unknown past starts to bite at her heels, she discovers who she is, and a deadly secret that will resonate throughout the universe. Rated T for swearing and some gore. ** Mission by Rina and Zeb. * "It's all in the genes" by pixiespryte - K+ rated. ** In 51st century America,there is another Harkness.Now in the 21st century, what will happen? ** Mission by IndeMaat, rated M for language. * "Jumping Through Time" - T rated. ** Karianne Conner was nothing special. She lived at home, went to university and loved Doctor Who. So what happened when one evening the Doctor appeared, along with a strange light? Was her reality really just a dream? Now, her whole life will change. OC along with 9/10/11. ** Mission by Silenthunder * "Last resort" by rockchick28 - M rated. ** Torchwood are used to saving people from aliens but can they save a young girl from herself? I own no rights to Torchwood! ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Legend of the Starheart" by ilovemedia18 - T rated. ** Her people, her home, her world. Gone. She has nothing left except the Stars and the Doctor. To others she looks like any other human to those who see the universe as it is, like the Doctor, she's somthing more. The last time lord The last Starheart Dr/OC ** Mission by Natalie and Za'kiir - written by Silenthunder. * "Like Father, Like Daughter" by AdoreThem - K rated (should be T). ** This story takes place after Tosh and Owen have died. the 3 torchwood members gets a surprise visitor. Fluff and most Janto! ** Mission by IndeMaat * "miley's story" by rosemariontyler08 - T rated. ** miley the doctor and rose's daughter has to cope with the changes in her life, like been moved into a total different universe witha clone of her dad, basically my type of story x review x ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "My Immortal" by LeynOnMe - K+ rated. ** The torchwood team is in even more exciting adventures, but what happens when Jack finds this strange girl? Will he let her go? or save her from a lifetime of lonelyness? this story's filled with adventure, action, passion and much more! R&R PLEASE! ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "My Love" - T rated. ** We know the Doctor spent his nights with River. So did anything come of those nights spent together. Now that River is gone the Doctor finally learns the truth that River had been hiding from everyone. He has a daughter, and she's been hiding from the Silence on the streets of New York. ** Mission by Rina and Zeb. * "new start, rock star kid and i hot new boyfriend" by 00torchwood - rated T. ** captian jack harkness is 36, a single parent to an up coming 17 year old Hayley Williams, and is a X US air force captian, he has moved to wales for a knew start where he finds a hot welshmen that goes by the name of jones inato jones. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Rose cuts the doctors penis off and puts it in a sock" - T rated. ** Total joke me and my sis wrote it together cause we where bored Rated T for penis-cutting ** Mission by Gabrielle and Doktor Trollenfisch. * "of hot tubs and weevils" by punksbitch - Adult+ rated. ** jack/ianto pwp. on the run from weevils in the middle of a rainstorm, what could possibly happen? ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "Oh god" by this gurl is mad - M rated. ** This is a torchwood story gwens upset jacks there to comfortOK IF YOU DONT LIKE SEX THEN DONT READ IT SIMPLE AS OKK ** Actually, this story shouldn't be read if you don't like typos. Mission by IndeMaat. * "Out With a Bang" by timelady1210 - T rated. ** OC Mia kidnapped, coincidental rescue by Captain Hart and their... adventures. T for brief violence and language. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Riftangel" by Torchedgirl - T rated. ** When a riftquake throws up a young creature the team must find her origins and figure out how she can help them. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Seven Eighths" - K+ rated. ** Seventh Doctor and Eighth Doctor slash! ** Mission by Tawaki. * "Strawberry Lovin'" by lil-miss-harkness - T rated. ** this is my 1st story peeps, hope it's ok for you all. jackgwen, toshianto, toshOC poss ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "A Time Lord and Lady" - M rated ** The Doctor still regenerates. But in order to prevent her death, the TARDIS changes Rose. She turns her Gallifreyan and into a time lady. Making her the second last of the Doctors kind, if only by default. RoseTen Jack a suprise. SLASH **Mission by Rina and Zeb. * "Time Lord Twins" - not rated, probably T. ** The Doctor wasn't the only one who got away. Twins Angel and Flier escaped in their TARDIS, only for it to crash and burn. They've been trying to fit in for half a year, going to school, living in an apartment, but something isn't quite right. Is it the dreams the twins have been getting? Is it the fact that, due to a regeneration gone wrong, they have wings? Or is it just because running to school just isn't as fun as running from an alien? They aren't sure... until a strange Mr. Smith substitutes for their class. ** Mission by TigeressOfIthilien (unfortunately, the link is broken) * "Time of Angels" by heroxvillain - K+ rated. ** They're trapped, having no where to go. Then, Sinata appears. She rescues them and more. But even with Sinata's amazing powers, how are they to escape? Set during the gap between "The Time of Angels" and "Flesh and Stone". Series 5. SinataxThe Doctor. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "A Treasured Discovery" - T rated. ** 9/OC(friendship plus) -Time Lady- Deep in the pits of Van Statten's museum lies a second alien, but not just ANY alien, a Time Lady, the Angel. Fallen to Earth with the Dalek she has survived the Time War. But there's something…different…about her, special even. What is it? The Doctor is certainly curious to find out. First in the Heart of Time Saga. ** Mission by the Aviator and the Librarian. Dora the Explorer * "A Typical Day for Dora" - K+ rated. Claimed by SkarmorySilver, May 15, 2015. ** Just another normal day in Dora's adventurizing life. Yes, it does include the farting Maps, giant poop and a weird gizmo… (This is a crackfic, and should not be taken seriously.) ** Mission by SkarmorySilver, with Agents Falchion and Velociripper (DF). Family Guy * "A baby and his dog" - Adult+ rated. ** Brian/Stewie M/M PWP ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Farscape * "Sweet Abomination" - Adult rated, NSFW, possibly NSFB. ** Scorpius takes a lover. ** Mission in two parts by Rez Montrose and Flip Finley. Freakazoid * "A Freakalicious Time" - T rated. ** Dexter shows up at school early one day, and meets a new student, and quickly makes a new friend. Later however, the villains are coming up with better plans than they used to, and Freakazoid may need some help defeating them. Rating subject to change. ** Mission by RezMontrose. G.I. Joe * "Tough Cookies" - T rated. The original fic was deleted, and the author's name has been lost. ** Mission by Tungsten Monk. Heroes * "Not My Body" - K+ rated. ** Famous New York doctor Dr. Isabella Swan finds that she can put herself into other people's minds when she is in a sleep like state. She and Peter Petrelli discover their powers, fall in love and go to save the cheerleader, save the world. ** Mission by pigeonarmy. * "Shatter" - T rated. ** Serena loves to sing and forget the world. When she discovered her ability, the effects reach farther than she could have ever dreamed, awakening Sylar's hunger for power, intrest from the Company, and Peter from the grief of his brother's death. ** Mission by pigeonarmy. * "Who's In Charge Here?" - T rated. ** After Peter and Lyle have a little fun, they're met by a surprise visitor. (Crack!fic involving PeterLyleMr. Muggles more commonly known as DOGPYLE. Winner of the 'Best Threesome PG13' category at the heroesslash fanfiction awards on LiveJournal.) ** Mission by pigeonarmy. Hogan's Heroes * "Chantel" - T rated. ** A girl is sent to Stalag 13, sick and beaten. ** Mission by Antigone68104. * "Hogan's Daughter" by Beanacre0 - T rated. ** A new Prisoner has been given to Stalag 13, but Private Sam Smith isn't who they say they are. What does this new Soldier have to do with Colonel Hogan's Wife and Daughter? Who is Sam Smith really? And who has stolen Newkirk's heart? SHxPN ** Mission by Honu_Wahine. * "Hogan's Match" - T rated. ** Complete! Can Hogan handle a new prisoner that comes to Stalag 13 who is just as stuborn and cunning as himself? ** Mission by IndeMaat. M*A*S*H * "Through Time" by QueenJupiter - T rated. ** Hawkeye deals with a new faces, tradegies, and wild adventures! Please let me know what you think of this story! It's my first. Thanks. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Tricky Love" by Scarred Past - T rated. ** Radar is Radar, we all know that right? Well when he meets someone who ia almost his EXACT opposite, how will it work? And how can she change him? and him change her? RadarxOC. first chapter up! also reviews are appreciated because i cant read minds! ** Mission by KGarrett. MacGyver * "Kelly Meets MacGyver" by macpw2 - T rated. ** Strictly Business revised. What happens when a new girl is added to the story.... ** Well, in this case PPC agents are sent in after her. Mission by IndeMaat. * "Mac's New Partner" by jasonstoneface - K+ rated. ** A new employee joins the Phoenix Foundation. When she and MacGyver are sent on an assignment together, will their partnership become something more? ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Macthology" by Courtney Sloan - not rated. ** No summary available ** Mission by IndeMaat. Merlin (BBC) * "Lady Light Skirt" by JOXIE - Adult++ rated. ** A night time visitor and a twisted revenge. Arthur/Edwin Merlin/Arthur Anal, Angst, AU/AR, COMPLETE, H/C, M/M, MPreg, N/C ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. * "A Patient Matter" by ExtraordinaryFlux - M rated. ** Merlin is injured and it's Arthur's job to look after him, but who could have caused so much damage in the first place? Rated for safety, not least because of extreme injury mentions. ** Mission by Miah and Cali. Miraculous Ladybug * "Awesome sauce (this has nothing to do with the fanfic)" - Rated T. NSFB ** Drien and Raven are marinette's older embarrassing siblings(who are also super heros) they try to get marinette and arien together with alya and nino's help please read it is a great fanfic ** Mission by Avery Verre and Liz. * "Miraculous: Marinette and MaryAnn" - Rated T. ** Marcy holds the Peacock Miraculous and sees that Marinette is having some trouble being both Ladybug and herself, so she decides to give her a helping hand, a fake identical TV star twin sister MaryAnn who's connected to Marinette and Tikki's Miraculous! Will her plan actually help, or will it only cause more confusion? Rated T for future chapters ** Mission by Avery Verre and Liz. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * "The 7th Element of Harmony MLP" - K rated. ** Ever since Twilight became an alicorn, the pattern has been unbalanced. The seventh element of Harmony, the element of bravery, is revealed, and so is the pony that represents it. ** Mission by Zeb and Dawn McKenna. * "Cheerilee's Garden" - NC-17. Definitely not brainsafe. ** When Cheerilee gets assigned to a new class of problematic students, she slowly slips into a depression. She finally finds a way to cope, one her students probably wouldn't like... All of this is somehow linked to the children's new school play, but how? Will they find out in time for it to make a difference, or are they all doomed from the outset? And if they are, will Cheerilee herself get away unscathed, or will she share their fate? Only one way to find out... ** Cheerilee murders many of her students horribly. ** Mission by Suicide, Diocletian, Éowine, and Steormægð. * "Cupcakes" by Sergeant Sprinkles - NC-17. (NSFW, NSFB) ** For those that don't follow the threads on 4chan, this story is pretty much legendary for being the most brutal and disturbing pony story ever written. It will give you nightmares, and will ruin Pinkie Pie forever. Enjoy :) ** Mission by WarriorJoe. * "The Death and Ressurection of Shining Armor" by dbzponyninja - Rated Everyone. ** Shining Armor dies protecting Canterlot from evil griffon/ changeling hybrids. Princess Cadence wants to bring him back to life, her aunt Celestia and Twilight Sparkle try to warn her against it but Cadence can't let him go. ** Mission by World-Jumper. * "Evergreen Heart" - Probably M rated. ** Aeron, a human man is transported to Equestria through means unknown. After appearing in the Everfree forest, he is attacked and killed by the malicious Timber Wolves. But his story does not end there. For he is reborn as something new to Equestria. But will this new being find acceptance among the Ponies? And how will his presence change the course of events as we know them? Only time will tell. ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "The longing" by Defiled one - M rated. ** Distressed, Twilight realizes her mistake upon deceiving the Princess of the Sun and Celestia is not keen on forgiving. ** Mission by Fish Custard. * "The Lost Land" - K rated. ** This is the story of Lightning Flare, her tragic past she will discover who she is and her parents. She will be in great danger but wont be alone she will meet a new friend new who could be a foe to Celestia, Luna and Midnight Moon. Read and find out who this pony is? His he friend or foe? Why do they think he s a threat? (Read King Radius and Queen Arena! More for the battle) ** Mission by Rina, Randa, Marvin, and Printworthy. * "Midnight Green" - T rated. ** Yes, this is a self insert fic. However, I am trying my LEVEL BEST to keep my character from being a Mary Sue: I planned the OC present beforehand to make certain that he was an imperfect character with plenty of flaws and weaknesses. He's not going to have a romantic relationship with any of the characters; he has a crush on one but will never act on it. ** Mission by Valon, Kala, Rina, and Zeb. * "mlp a mid night romance" - T rated. ** in all of equestrias history their had only been a few alicorns now when a mysterious new male alicorn falls to the planet the world is changed and so is luna rated t for light violence and some dark themes nothing too bad one chapter a day ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. * "My little Pony and the Rainbow Wands" by Edlover23 - K rated. ** Seven Ponys Seven Wands can all seven bring back the color to the land and bring back the rainbow? will the magic of the wands keep the color in the land? ** Mission by Pretzel. * "Princess Eclipse: The challenge begin" - M rated. ** Eclipse is the daughter of both Princess Celestia and Luna, at birth she was destine for greatness. Her biggest fight would be against Tartarus himself. Warning: lemon, killing, bloodshed, cursing. Ocs: Travis, Trevor, Misty, Booksmart, Crystal, Flame ** Mission by Ix and Charlotte. * "Rainbow Factory" (repost) - NC-17. ** Rainbow Dash runs the rainbow factory, where foals who can't fly well are killed and turned into rainbows. Author calls it "gluefic". ** Intelligence Report by SeaTurtle. ** Sporked in two parts by KittyNoodles. * "Suicidal Nightmare" - Teen. ** Luna Burns her-self to death in the bathtub. Princess Celestia tries to cope with the death of her sister. Is this real or a suicidal nightmare? ** Do I even need to explain why this one needs a good killing? Beyond just how melodramatic it is, it tries to morph into a horror story midway through, and fails '''miserably.' Have fun with this one and its silly attempts at being dark and creepy!'' ** Mission by Wobbles and the Notary. NCIS * "Abby's New Partner" by Cluny the Warlord 1992 - K+ rated. ** Zane Maxwell is Abby's new seemingly super human partner, how will the gothic forensics scientist adjust to a thirteen year old super human? ** Mission by Pretzel. * "Before The Worst" by AnGelFacE S2 - M rated. ** A new recruit comes to NCIS. But what is she hiding? And how will this affect everyone? Especially Gibbs? Please read and review. First NCIS Fic. XXX ** mission by IndeMaat. * "Darling" by Bruises.Bitemarks - T rated. ** A new member to the team has her whole world crashing down around her. How will she deal investigating her brothers death? Wait, is that the Director getting arrested? Warning: not always focused on the team. If thats you, then this story isnt for you. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Jenny Trev" by sirscreen - K+ rated. ** A friend of Tony's asks him to take care of his niece for the week. Watch how an adorable seven-year-old causes fluff and mayhem. TIVA **Mission by IndeMaat. * "Let there be Blood" by LaurenWozzie - T rated. ** The anniversary of a gruesome tragedy has both Gibbs and Tony behaving strangely Kate has no idea what's going on and teases Tony until he breaks leaving her in tears and Gibbs in silence McGee briefly tells Kate a secret that should have stayed hidden AU ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "The New Agent" by rivendaen - T rated. ** Anthony DiNozzo has met his match. She is smart, pretty and full of life. The only problem is, she's the boss's daughter. Rated T for language. Chapter 8 finally up! ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "The New Agent" by shadowkid1313 - T rated. ** Gibbs has another daughter from his first marriage with Shannon. Now she's working for NCIS and is on Gibbs's team. And Tony likes her! Please R&R ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "New Beginnings" by luckyducky09 - T rated. ** Gibbs has a daughter with Jenny who witnessed the brutal murder of her Grandma. Can Gibbs and Jenny help her before its too late? Can Gibbs & the team catch the man who killed the director's mom before he kills the only witness? ch. 17 Judgment Day added! ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "The New Girl In Town" by MisfiredSynapse - T rated. ** A series of snippets into the lives of the NCIS team and my OC Hailie. Centred mainly on their friendship. Hailie is the new girl, and although she is accepted, will she still be welcome when one of their own falls for her? Rated T - hopefully funny :D ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil" by Barcardicider - rated T. ** On an undercover mission for the FBI to infiltrate the Santos Cartel Tony's cover is blown and he is murdered. The team struggle to find answers and Dinozzo's body until one of Santos men seeks them out with the information they need. ** Mission by Pretzel. * "So you're Italian?" by MmLove - T rated. ** Elena's parents always told her that if she wanted to be the best she has to learn from the best. She arrives to NCIS where she meets her idol, Abby Sciuto and Tony, a guy that wants to catch her attention. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Who I Was, Who I Am" by Jiva-Tivalover - K+ rated. ** Kayla was put into foster care as a baby and was never adopted. Fifteen years later she wants to know her biological parents so she sets out on a mission to find them. Will she find them? And will she find out that they gave her up out of love or fear? ** Mission by Miah. NCIS: Los Angeles * "Just Another Name" by anthrdumblond - T rated. ** Hetty has brought in a new agent to join the team and they are expected to accept her, no questions, but she isn't all she seems and she hasn't left her past behind her. ** Mission by Astral Void. Red Dwarf * "Avani Hollister" - K rated. **I wondered what it would be like with a child on Red Dwarf, because there was never one there, at least not as a main character. I came up with a new Red Dwarf character that gets stuck on Red Dwarf three million years in the future along with Lister, Rimmer, and the Cat. Here is the first chapter to my version of "The End" with Avani Hollister. Enjoy! ** Mission by the Irish Samurai Robin Hood (BBC) * "I Will Never Stop Loving You" by channiegurl - PG rated. ** a missing scene from the first episode of season 3. And possibly the last chance Guy and Robin have to be together. (not proof read by my beta asshe hasn't seen any of season 3 yet) ** Mission by Trojie and Pads. Sanctuary * "1912" - M rated. ** This is a small fic about Helen and John on the Titanic it is set the day/night of the sinking.:D ** Mission by Miah and Cali. * "cold" - M ** WARNING* MATURE PHSYCOLOGICAL SUBJECT MATTER MAY TRIGGER. probly gonna be discontinued ** Mission by Miah and Cali. * "Consequences of the Moon" - T rated. ** Henry falls asleep one night and doesn't wake up. Can the US and UK Sanctuary teams figure out what is causing him to sleep before it's too late? ** Mission by Miah and Cali. * "Gues What?" - K+ rated. ** Will just has to share what he discovered about Kate with Henry. ** Mission by Miah and Cali. * "Ointment Much" - T rated. ** Part 1 out of - (I dunno lol) Not Another One! Series. Features a sick Will Zimmerman in many cases in which this one deals with oitments and the usual problems. ** Mission by Miah and Cali. * "One Life, One chance" - T rated. ** Helen and Nikola have gone through alot in the time they have known each other. But no matter what, they always had love. Warning: Major character deaths, Self harm. Based on some songs see inside PLease review! ** Mission by Miah and Cali. * "Staring at Who? - (whom)" - G rated. ** It's like staring into the mirror, it's you. It looks like you. Or it seems like you, in a way on how you think, but who? ** Mission by Miah and Cali. * "WolfSister" - T rated. ** Tala Wolcott is a normal fifteen-year-old girl. Except she's half werewolf. So, what happens when the Sanctuary finds her? Rating probably going to change for violence. ** Mission by Miah and Cali. Sofia the First * "Sofia the First- the Enchanted Mirror" - K+ rated. ** As Cedric stared into those familiar blue eyes, he felt his world implode when she spoke, "Hello Cedric. It's good to see you again." And with that he collapsed on the ballroom floor. Cedric's old flame comes back, and chaos ensues. Cedric x OC. Enjoy! ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. Sherlock * "Beauty in the Eyes of the Detective" - T rated, with occasional mature content. ** Sherlock Holmes saw many things as a sociopath; some things that assisted his work as a consulting detective, and some things that he didn't even want to see. But what happens when he sees Alexis Gilmore, a young American artist whom he comes to admire...and soon love? Sherlock/OC. This story is overall rated T, though there will be Mature content. To see Alexis, look on cover. ** Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. * "The case of the family jewels"- M rated. ** Sherlock and John get a new roommate and become parents. Sherlock/John, AU Mycroft/OC. Rated M for Chapter four and beyond. ** Mission Part One, Part Two, by Eledhwen and Christianne. * "Last Smoke Before the Snow Storm" - M rated. ** Laura Adler has come to terms with her past and is ready to reconnect with her older sister. But when she arrives at Irene's house and is greeted by Sherlock and John Laura's life is forever changed by the cold-hearted detective and his kind blogger. ** Mission by Eledhwen and Christianne. * "The Missing Tales of Winnie Breccan" - T rated. ** Winifred Grace Breccan, Winnie for short. Goddaughter of Mycroft, and the holder of Sherlock's heart. The only one of whom Sherlock can read the emotions of, an orphan who has been lied to most of her life. A tale intertwined with Celtic mythology, fantasy, and love that can't be broken. Mycroft never wanted them to meet, he didn't want this to happen.My first fanfic, please review ** Mission by Eledhwen, Christianne, and intern Cale Serfe. * "The Other Watson" - T rated. ** Sherlock finds himself falling for John's niece Tabitha, who turns up on thier doorstep pregnant and with nowhere to go. Sherlock/OC ** Mission by Eledhwen, Christianne, and intern Cale Serfe. Stargate Atlantis * "Forgotton family and a Forgotton Past" by AutumnStarr - T rated. ** When Atlantis is told of Ford being seen on a planet, Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney go in a jumper to see what they can find, a half Wraith female that looks strangly like Teyla, some secrets are best left untold right? TeylaCarson, FordOC, McWeir, JohnOC ** The Sue wasn't charged with asking stupid rhetorical questions. The mission by IndeMaat, however, is a story to be told. * "Ladi's Name" - Adult (apparently). ** Satedan biology is a little different than ours M/M, MPreg ** Mission by Trojie, Pads and Oscar. * "The Last of them" - T rated. ** while the Atlantis expibition was expoloring the city they come across a mysterious girl in stasis. Could she really be the answer to a long lost prophecy and the last of the Ancients. Or is she a long awaited trap set by the Wraith to destroy Atlantis. ** Mission by Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall. * "The Little Things Give You Away" - T rated. ** An un-named wraith has to get to grips with his growing feelings for his human slave while she learns that love is not always hearts and fowers and soaring passion. Todd ** Mission by Miah and Cali. * "Lorne wants something or someone" - M rated, NSFW, NSFB. ** Lorne and Sheppard story. Warning: Slash! ** Mission by Agents Mal and Orion (NSFW). * "The Other Sheppard" by T L Kay - T rated. ** AU about John. Previously titled The Other Sheppard The sequel The Other City was incorporated into this story so that it's just one. More of a description inside. Chapter 21 is up! ** Story was rewritten and renamed (Revelations) after the killing. Still contains a big Sue. Mission by IndeMaat. * "Pathways" - T rated. ** SGA1 rescues a 15 year old runner who's managed to survive on her own for 3 years. Team fic, but lots of Ronon. Please Review. Rated T for death. Last chapter up. I may cry. ** Mission and Part Two by Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains. * "Sateda" by jenn1969 - T rated. ** SGA1 meets another Satedan. But she is nothing like the rest! Learn more about Sateda from OC Teagan's perspective. Ronon/Sheppard/OC ** Mission by Miah and Cadmar. * "Sheppard's Daughter" by TeamDraco - T rated. ** John Sheppard never knew he had a daughter. Susan never met her father. What happens when she has to go to atlantis for her own safety? Is John a good father? well, he's certainly going try. But will she except him? Weir is in charge, Beckett is there ** It's the agents that take exception in this mission by IndeMaat. * "A Strange Fate" by Abby Marie Sheppard - K+ rated. ** The Team meet the one love of John's life and it's someone they never expected. JohnOther....CO Bionic Woman ** It never got to the Bionic Woman part in the Mission by IndeMaat. * "Twists of Fate" by AkimaDoll - T rated. ** AU. What happens when a newcomer to the City has a surprising connection with one of the City's leaders? ** Mission by Ian. Stargate SG-1 * "Dancing With Wolves" - K+ rated. ** A wolf, A girl and a new deadly Goa'uld. Will SG1 be able to save Earth with all the odds against them? ** Mission by Cadmar, Maria Nightingale, Orken 7861, and Thomas Greenwall. * "Immortal" - K+ rated. ** The young, but intelligent, Dr Selene Nikolas went on the first Stargate mission where she fell in love with the young Abydonian boy Skaara. On her second trip she learns there's a lot more to herself than she thought. Skaara X OC X Klorel ** Mission by Orken 7861, Thomas Greenwall, Ian and Lee. * "Kimberley Janet O'Neill's First Adventure" - K rated. ** Kimberley is an average 16 year old Australian school girl till one day she has strange dreams,which are real ** Mission by Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall. * "The Smile When You Tore Me Apart" by Maz Kazama - M rated. ** Jonas is tortured by the two people he loves most but why don't they remember? How can he put the past behind him when he's forced to confront it every day? Warnings inside. ** Mission here or here by Kaliel/Maeryn, Miah, and Cali. * "Stargate: Discovery" - T rated. ** A young boy breaks into the SGC and discovers what lays there. The stargate, bribing the government with the video footage and data files he had stolen, he joins SG1 and influences the future, prequel to SG Legacy which I will start on after this. ** Mission by Orken 7861 and Thomas Greenwall. Star Trek: Voyager * "Anomaly" - K+ rated. ** Having a daughter has made it difficult for Captain Janeway to continue her Starfleet career, yet she has still done quite well. Now both of them are adjusting to life aboard Voyager in the Delta Quadrant......New Chapter:'Ex Post Facto' ** Mission by Tawaki. * "A New Beginning" by Rachel Evans - T rated. ** An early 21st century girl is somehow sent from her time to Captain Janeway's time after trying to commit suicide. PG13 for suicide content. ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Prism of Time" - R rated. ** First-person Bad Slash fic involving Tom Paris and Lt Ayala. OOC and painfully stupid. ** Mission by Sedri. * "Star Trek Voyager Love and War" by Jack Russel - T rated. ** Capt. Jack Russel who is named after me must help save the Voyager but can he win Seven of Nine's love as well. Cotains action and Romance. ** Mission Part 1 and Part 2 by Cyba Zero. Supernatural * "Castielle" - M rated. ** Castiel was a broken angel when Lucifer finally won on Earth. So when God gives him the chance to go back and stop it from happening, he was quick to agree. There was one catch...he would have to abandon his gender and become female to avoid a paradox. Now Castielle is on a mission from god to save the Winchesters and hopefully make things right between her and Dean. Destiel! ** Mission by the Aviator and Zeb. * "Daughter Of A Winchester" - T rated. ** Raven Natasha Winchester is the daughter of Dean Winchster. Yeah, the Dean Winchester that hunts monsters, ghosts, and demons with his brother Sam. Well, this is her story. I do not own any of the Supernatural charactors! Just Raven. Will eventually become an Andy Biersack love story. ;D ** Mission by Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature. * "Ski Trip" and its sequel "Baby" - K+ rated. ** What happens when Sam's new girlfriend is attacked by a creature and he fears for her life? PLZ R&R. ** In the immortal words of Monroe from Grimm, 'But whyyy?!' ** Mission by Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature. * "Somebody To Die For" - T rated. ** Demon!OC. Katie tried to help Sam while Dean was trapped in hell, but Sam lost her too. When she comes back with a demonic upgrade, is she really on their side? Sam feels guilty over her death, Dean doesn't trust her an inch, and Castiel thinks she's an abomination. Will they really be able to stop the apocalypse? Castiel/OC. ** Mission by Zaphoriel and Faust. Teen Titans (cartoon) * "The End" - M rated. ** An ashen tongue licked grey lips as crimson eyes observed the helpless prey before her: "You know what? Forget Robin." She purred. "I'd much rather have you." The End, with a twist. Rated M for graphic sexual content. ** Mission by PoorCynic. *"Raven's Roses" - K+ rated. ** The titans have to go undercover.On the way they meet two new characters, and Raven gets a makeover. Will the titans defeat the infamously notorious Sarah? What happens when Raven is on the mic and all eyes are on her, including Robin's? Review! ** Mission by Karrin Blue. * "Scarlet Embrace"- M rated. ** Robin is saved by a stranger, but the price for his help comes with dark results...Pairings: Mostly Robin/Raven, others will vary. Rated M for heavy violence and gory scenes...so reader beware. ** Mission by SkarmorySilver. * "Touch My Body" - T rated. ** A lusty moment between Raven and Red-X. Raven waits for X to come home and in the mean time she made herself very comfortable. What could unfold between these two, an empty apartment, and a camera? ONESHOT SONGFIC ** Mission by PoorCynic. The Walking Dead * "i am not that girl anymore" - T rated. Claimed by Meta. Claimed October 1st 2015 ** Famous singer, Riley Anne finds herself in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. WHo will she meet? willl she finally meet her real dad? ** Mission by Meta Voyagers! * "BACKBEAT LOVE" by Morgan Elizebeth Jacobs - M rated. ** Bogg takes Jeffrey to Liverpool, England 1961 for a surprise 18th birthday present.Soon the adventure begins for the two Voyagers.Bogg meets up with an old flame,while Jeffrey meets a girl, will it be love or just friendship for him?COMPLETE! ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Drake's Revenge" by CassBogg - T rated. ** Author deleted story ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Heroes of the Night" by CassBogg - T rated. ** Author deleted story ** Mission by IndeMaat. * "Return to the Cosmos" by Tim Shannen - not rated. ** No summary available. ** A Gary Stu meets a timely end in this mission by IndeMaat. Warehouse 13 * "Some things are Fairytales" by amdragjakelong'sgurl. ** Pete's got a new partner. She already knew about the Warehouse. She's FBI. She's Claudia's new best friend. And she's a bit more than Artie can handle. Pete thinks he's in love. She thinks love's just a fairytale. Eventual Pete/oc ** Thankfully, Agents Thomas Greenwall and Orken 7861 killed her before she could begin romancing Pete. The West Wing * "Rhiannon Reborn: A Tale of West Wing Witchery" by Gothenheim.J - T rated. ** wiccan fiction mixxed with one of my favorite tv shows please keep an open mind read and review ** Mission by Alec Trevelyan and Kitty Callahan - written by Chatvert. Category:Lists Category:Badfic TV Shows